Past, Present, Future
by joedan84
Summary: Every day is such a beautiful day.


Started: February 18, 2003

Finished: March 11, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Prodigal, Fever

Pairing: Chloe/Lex, slight Clark/Lana

Rating: PG

Category: Romance, Angst, slight Future fic

Spoilers: none specific

Summary: Every day is such a beautiful day. 

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters. I'm just kidnapping them to act out my birthday fic for Peggy! Also, this is a beautiful song by Chris Cagle titled "What A Beautiful Day" and I am just using it now, and will return it as soon as I get a hold of the CD!

Author's Note: This story is fully and totally dedicated to the wonderful Peggy. Enjoy, sweetie! And much thanks to my two amazing betas, philtre, and LaCasta. 

Author's Note 2: The wedding band I picked for Chloe can be seen here: 
    
    
    **Past, Present, Future
    **
    *Day One I stumbled through hello on 5th avenue*
    

"Chloe?" a voice asked, causing her to turn.

"Mr. Luthor. Long time, no see," Chloe replied, a smile taking over her face.

"Has it really been that long?" Lex asked, his eyes shining. "And please call me Lex."

Chloe shrugged. "Well, long enough for me to go to college in Metropolis and come back to this farm town," she said with a smirk.

"Four years is a long time," Lex agreed. "Why did you come back? I always thought you'd want out of Smallville the first chance you got."

"You didn't get out, did you?" Chloe threw back.

Lex seemed to think for a minute. "No, I didn't. I decided that here, with my friends, was home."

Chloe nodded in understanding. "Everything's the same. Even after four years. Lana still runs the Talon, Clark still lives at home, Pete's still causing trouble, you're still here…" Chloe trailed off, ducking her head to stop a blush. 

"And so are you," Lex countered.

Chloe laughed. "We already established that fact," she pointed out. "Lana, Clark, Pete, and I all left for college, but none of us could really leave."

"What brings you back to this 'farm town?' I thought you were going to be a journalist, run the Daily Planet," Lex said, his eyes questioning Chloe.

"My friends brought me back," Chloe said without hesitation. "All of my friends stayed here. I couldn't leave."

"Sure you could," Lex said, a smile pulling at his mouth.

"Your friends obviously kept you here, so I'd look who was talking," Chloe smirked. 
    
    
    *Day Two
    We grabbed a bite to eat and talked all afternoon*
    "Mr. Luth- Lex," Chloe corrected herself. "I didn't expect to see you wandering the streets of downtown Smallville."
    Lex smirked, turning on the charm. "I like to walk among-"
    "The common folk?" Chloe teased, her eyes sparkling.
    "I would hardly call you common," Lex replied, looking Chloe up and down appreciatively. One thing was for sure, he approved of what he saw.
    Chloe blushed, glancing down at her outfit. "Well, my wardrobe does come straight from Metropolis. Not exactly 'common' in Smallville like jeans and pink sweater sets."
    Lex motioned for Chloe to keep walking. "You're not the pink sweater set type," he pointed out.
    Chloe stuck her hands in the pockets of her black dusters to gain some warmth. "Sweater sets are to me, what flannel is to you," she said, laughing at the look of disgust that she got from Lex.
    "Point taken," he told her. "Would you like some coffee?"
    Chloe laughed, stopping when she saw the confused look on Lex's face. "Sorry, it's just that I'm not used to people asking me that. Most everyone knows of my coffee addiction."
    "How could I have forgotten?" Lex asked, a smile pulling at his mouth.
    "Pete is convinced that I have coffee for blood," Chloe told him, walking into the Beanery.
    "There are worse things to have for blood," Lex pointed out.
    Chloe gave Lex a skeptical look. "Like fire?"
    Lex looked directly into Chloe's eyes, all teasing leaving his face to make way for complete and utter seriousness. "Like ice," he answered.
    Chloe watched the muscles move under Lex's clothes as he strode to the counter. She caught herself smiling at the handsome man. As Lex ordered the drinks Chloe came upon a decision. She would break through Lex's ice if it were the last thing she would do.
    *Caught a movie on day Fourteen*
    Lex quirked an eyebrow at Chloe. "It wasn't that funny."
    Chloe turned to Lex, slinking down in her seat so as not to disturb the rest of the people in the small theater. "Come on, Lex. He said he doesn't eat meat, so she exclaims that she'll make lamb. Lamb is meat," she said, her smile making her face light up.
    Lex gave Chloe a genuine smile. "Okay, maybe it was a little funny."
    Chloe turned back to the movie, but Lex didn't. He studied Chloe's profile. Watched the way her shoulders shook with her laughter. Watched the way her blond hair swished as she shook her head at the movie. Just watched her.
    Chloe slowly turned back to Lex, giving him a soft smile. "What?" she whispered, looking up where she supposed his eyes would be.
    Lex looked at Chloe another moment before answering. "You're so beautiful," he said, his voice full of awe.
    Chloe smiled, bowing her head as a blush crept up her cheeks. "You're not so bad looking yourself."
    "You're too kind, Chloe," Lex teased.
    Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's a curse."
    "Shh!"
    Chloe looked back over her shoulder, peeping in-between the seats. "Sorry," she whispered before going back to the movie.
    Lex watched Chloe a moment longer. He felt as if he would burst. He couldn't stand being so close to Chloe, but not touching her. Without hesitation he reached over and took Chloe's hand. Relief washed over him when Chloe squeezed his hand gently.
    *And day sixty-seven she said I love you to me*
    Chloe was sitting beside Lex in the Talon. She squeezed his hand under the table to get his attention. "I love you," she told him when he looked at her.
    A look of shock flitted across Lex's face, but he hid it quickly. "You've been drinking too much coffee," he said, as if that was the excuse for her display of emotion.
    "Is that so hard for you to believe, Lex?" Chloe asked, looking at Lex. "We've been dating for one month, three weeks, and four days, but who's counting?"
    "You are," Lex teased.
    "I am and I love you," Chloe replied.
    "Chloe-"
    "I love Lex Luthor," Chloe said, raising her voice and standing up.
    Chloe walked over to Lana. "Lana, I love Lex," she told the brunette.
    Lana giggled, glancing at Lex as he stood. "Good for you, Chloe."
    Chloe turned as Clark and Pete walked in. "Hey, guys. I am in love with Lex Luthor."
    Lex tapped Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe?"
    Chloe turned, "Yes, Lex?"
    Lex put a hand behind Chloe's neck, pulling her roughly to him for a passionate kiss. Lex's tongue explored Chloe's mouth, leaving her breathless. "I love you, too," he said, kissing her nose.
    Chloe grinned, turning to Pete, Lana, and Clark. "Hear that, you guys? He loves me, too."
    *Oh what a feeling
    What a wonderful emotion
    Yeah what a life
    Counting my blessings and knowing*
    For the first time in his life Lex felt… Well, he felt complete. Whole. And it was all because of a small, blond, snarky reporter. Lex tightened his arms around Chloe, his smile matching hers when she turned her head to look up at him.
    "Well, then I tried to take pictures of it, but my camera died," Chloe said, turning back to her friends.
    Pete laughed. "I would have loved to see that," he agreed.
    Lex relished in the feeling of Chloe's body leaning back against his on the couch in Clark's loft. It felt… It felt like a perfect fit. He didn't know of anything more perfect than the woman in his arms.
    "Lex?" Clark asked, his eyes shining.
    Lex looked away from Chloe to catch Clark's eye. "Yeah, Clark?"
    Clark's grin grew. "You look like you're dreaming. Are you okay?"
    "Never better," Lex replied sincerely.
    Chloe turned her head, once again looking up into Lex's face. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before settling herself more firmly into his arms and continuing to talk with her friends.
    *Ooh we had our ups and downs
    All along the way
    She had a chance to leave*
    "What are you doing?" Chloe asked, her voice accusatory.
    Lex clipped his laptop shut. "Nothing, sweetheart."
    Chloe's eyes burned holes into Lex. "Don't 'sweetheart' me," Chloe replied.
    Lex stood, walking around his desk. "What's wrong, Chloe?"
    "You told Clark," Chloe said, as if that explained everything.
    "I told Clark what? Chloe, I don't understand," Lex said, walking toward her.
    "That we kissed," Chloe said, her eyes like fire. "Do you always kiss and tell, Lex?"
    Understanding washed over Lex's face. "Oh, I didn't know it would make you so angry."
    "Clark is my best friend. Do you think he needs to know every detail of our lives? No," Chloe answered her own question.
    "Chloe, you're overreacting. We didn't even do anything on Valentine's Day," Lex pointed out.
    "That's not the point, Lex," Chloe said haughtily. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you felt like telling Clark every detail. Did you tell Pete and Lana, too? No? Wait, I'll go call them so you can."
    "Chloe-"
    Chloe put up a hand to stop Lex. "No, Lex. I don't want to hear it," she said, walking out of the room.
    *But chose to stay
    What a beautiful day, what a beautiful day*
    "Lex. Hey," Clark said, watching his friend walk up into the loft.
    "Clark, do you know where Chl-" Lex cut himself off when he saw Chloe sitting on Clark's couch.
    "I'm going to go see if Dad needs help feeding the cows," Clark replied, excusing himself.
    "I guess I'm not the only one who confides in Clark," Lex said, sitting next to Chloe.
    Chloe shook her head. "Don't even try to turn this on me. I didn't tell Clark anything. He's my best friend. I was just talking to him, not detailing every aspect of our relationship."
    Lex nodded, turning to Chloe. "Chloe, he's my best friend, too. The first one I've had. And this is the first real relationship I've had. Is it so bad for me to want to share this with someone?"
    "You can share it with me," Chloe said as if it were obvious.
    Lex stood, walking to the large window. He slowly turned back to Chloe. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just felt so happy, I wanted to tell my friends."
    "Have you told Pete and Lana, yet? Or are they not worthy enough?" Chloe questioned.
    Lex moved to sit on the steamer trunk in front of Chloe. "I don't know how to explain it to you, Chloe. Clark's my friend. Friends talk to each other. That's what they do. Mine just happens to be dense enough to go and tell you that I talked to him."
    "So, now you're blaming it on Clark?" Chloe asked.
    Lex shook his head. "No, all my fault."
    "Now we're getting somewhere," Chloe said, a small smile pulling at her lips.
    "Forgive me?" Lex asked, his eyes piercing Chloe's.
    Chloe smiled. "Yeah," she gave in.
    Lex smiled. "Good," he replied, leaning in to kiss her.
    *Day One Sixteen
    I asked her what she was doing for the rest of my life*
    "What are you doing for the rest of my life?" Lex asked suddenly.
    Chloe didn't hesitate. "Working on the Ledger, writing a few stories for the Daily Planet," she went on, before looking up into his eyes. "Loving you."
    "Suck up," Clark accused Chloe, before turning to Lex. "Can you guys lay off? One of us doesn't have a soul mate quite yet."
    Chloe turned her grin on her best friend. "Lana looks lonely. Why don't you go talk to her?" she teased.
    "Me and Lana? Yeah…right," Clark said, glancing at the brunette. "Been there, done that, got the T-shirt."
    "Where's the T-shirt? I want to see it," Lex said, his eyes bright.
    Clark sighed. "I don't have one."
    "Then go talk to her, Clark. It's been years since those incredibly horrific attempts at dates. Try again," Chloe said, giving Clark a push.
    "Fine, fine, but enough with the mushy lines. Okay? Lay off for a while," Clark said, giving them a smile before walking away.
    Chloe immediately turned back to Lex. "What am I doing for the rest of your life?" she questioned skeptically.
    "What? It sounded like a logical question. I was curious," Lex with his trademark smirk.
    "You haven't gone soft on me, have you, old man?" Chloe teased, leaning toward Lex.
    "Not a chance, little girl," Lex replied, leaning toward Chloe to kiss her.
    *Day One Eighty Nine
    Oh I almost lost that girl to my foolish pride*
    "Admit it," Chloe said with a satisfied smirk. "I'm right."
    Lex shook his head. "No, you're wrong. I'm right."
    Chloe stood, her eyes studying Lex. "Come on, Lex. This once, admit that you're wrong."
    "I would if I were, but I'm not," Lex answered, looking up at Chloe.
    "You know you are," Chloe threw back.
    "I know what I know and I know that I'm right," Lex replied coolly.
    Chloe groaned. "Humor me, Lex. Tell me I'm right."
    "I'd prefer not to fuel your delusions," Lex told her.
    "Delusions? Fuel my delusions? What about your delusions, huh?" Chloe asked, obviously fishing for a comeback.
    Lex smirked. "And what would those be?"
    Chloe thought for a moment. "I don't know, but I know you have one!"
    "How old are you, Chloe?" Lex asked.
    Chloe's eyes flared. "So, I'm wrong because I'm younger than you? Face it, Lex, I'll never be older than you."
    Lex stood, moving slowly toward Chloe. "No, you're wrong because you're wrong. If you were older than me, you'd still be wrong."
    "So, you admit age has nothing to do with my being right," Chloe pressed.
    Lex fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Fine, Chloe. You're right. You're always right. You will always be right."
    "You're just saying that so I'll stop," Chloe accused.
    This time Lex did roll his eyes.
    *But she said I do on day Four Eighty Two*
    Chloe hopped into the Sullivan kitchen, trying to put her shoes on and walk at the same time. "Lana? Dad? Hello? Anyone," she called, sighing when no one answered. Chloe saw a steaming pot of coffee and quickly poured herself a mug, grabbing the Daily Planet and sitting at the table. When she flipped to the first page she almost choked.
    "Luthor Loves Sullivan," it read.
    Chloe began reading the article. "Lex Luthor, is in love with Chloe Sullivan, daughter of Gabe Sullivan. In a recent interview Mr. Luthor said, 'I fell in love with Chloe the first day I saw her. I thought I lost my chance when she moved to Metropolis for college.' According to their friends, Mr. Luthor had nothing to worry about. As soon as Ms. Sullivan got back from college, the two hit it off instantly. Mr. Luthor goes on to talk about how deep his love for Ms. Sullivan is, 'I've been in relationships before, but never one this full of love. The only woman I've ever loved this much was my mother.'"
    Chloe's eyes started to water as she kept reading. "Lillian Luthor was known to be a very kind, compassionate, loving woman. For Ms. Sullivan to rival that is a great marvel. We also interviewed Ms. Sullivan and Mr. Luthor's friends. Clark Kent, son of Martha and Jonathan Kent, said, 'Lex and Chloe are my best friends. They're amazing together. I've never seen two people who fit so right together, besides my parents.' Once again, a comparison to a set of spectacular people."
    Chloe took a ragged breath, her eyes glued to the paper. "Peter Ross, son of Judge Ross, told us, 'I love Chloe, and I can tell she's happy with Lex. I'm happy for them. I hope it lasts a lifetime.' According to Lana Lang, daughter of Henry Small, 'They really love each other. It's so great to see them together.' Will this spectacular love withstand time? We, here at the Daily Planet, can only hope," Chloe finished reading, a trail of tears down her cheeks as she set down the paper.
    "Good tears or bad tears?" a voice asked.
    Chloe turned to see Lex step into the room. "Good tears," she answered with a smile.
    Lex smiled, moving to sit next to her. He pulled a small box out of his pocket, and flipped it open. "Chloe, will you marry me?" he asked, holding out the ring.
    Chloe's breath caught at the gorgeous silver ring. The band was engraved in an intricate design with a simple, large, diamond on top; just her style. "Yes," Chloe answered, her eyes watering as she nodded.
    Lex looked into Chloe's eyes, sliding the ring onto her finger.
    "How did you do it?" Chloe asked, glancing toward the paper.
    Lex smirked. "It's only on the one paper. The rest are normal. I had this one fixed."
    *And gave me a son on day Seven Sixty One*
    Lex's heart threatened to burst as he heard his child's first cry.
    Chloe gripped Lex's hand. "What does he look like?" she asked.
    Lex brushed Chloe's sweat-slick hair from her forehead. "Beautiful," he answered.
    Chloe cried as Dr. Halspon cleaned the small infant. Once the baby was wrapped, she handed it to Chloe. "Say hello to your son," she said with a smile.
    "Lex, look at him. He's so handsome," Chloe said, looking up at her husband.
    Lex put gentle fingers to his son's head. "This is our baby, Chloe," Lex said in awe.
    Chloe kissed her son's head. "Alex Luthor," Chloe said to the child. "Do you know who I am? I'm your mom."
    "And I'm your dad," Lex told the infant, tears in his eyes.
    "Tough Lex Luthor is crying?" Chloe asked, smirking through her own tears.
    Lex leaned in to kiss Chloe. "I have something in my eye," he threw back.
    "Yeah, me too," Chloe answered, watching as Alex shut his tiny eyes.
    "Ours. He's ours," Lex repeated, his eyes watching his son.
    Chloe took Lex's hand. "I love you, Lex."
    "I love you, Chloe," Lex replied.
    *Oh what a feeling what a wonderful emotion
    Yeah what a life counting my blessings and knowing*
    "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!!" Alex yelled, running and jumping onto his father's lap.
    "Can I help you?" Lex asked with a smile.
    Chloe walked in with Lana and Pete. "Where did my wild man run off to?" Chloe asked.
    "Right here, Mommy," Alex said, as if it were obvious.
    "How did I know you'd be with your father?" Chloe said, sitting next to Lex.
    "And Uncle Cwark," Alex pointed out.
    "And Uncle Clark," Chloe corrected herself, smiling at her best friend.
    "Can't forget me, Chloe," Clark teased, slipping an arm around Lana.
    "Never," Chloe affirmed.
    "Mommy?" Alex questioned.
    "What, baby?" Chloe asked, turning to her son.
    "I wuv you," Alex answered.
    "I love you, too," Chloe told him.
    "And I wuv Daddy, and Uncle Cwark, and Aunt Wana, and Uncle Pete, and -"
    "You have a lot of love, Alex," Lana said with a laugh.
    Alex wiggled out of his father's lap, moving to crawl on Pete. "Yes, I do," he answered as Pete grinned, pulling the small boy on to his lap.
    *Ooh we had our ups and downs
    All along the way
    She had a chance to leave*
    "What are you doing here?" Chloe sneered, holding open the front door.
    "I'm here to see my son and grandson," Lionel answered, not phased by Chloe's glare.
    "As far as you're concerned, you don't have a son," Chloe replied, her gaze not wavering.
    "Mommy?" Alex asked, coming up beside his mother. "What's wrong, Mommy? Who is that?"
    Chloe used a hand to gently push her son behind her and out of Lionel's line of sight. "No one, sweetheart," she said. "Go in the library and Mommy will be right there."
    "He has your hair," Lionel said with a smirk.
    Chloe's eyes flashed fire. "You're not welcome here, Lionel. You've never been welcome here. All you do is cause Lex pain. I won't let you hurt him anymore."
    "Chlo? Alex said there was some-" Lex cut off abruptly when he saw who was in the doorway. "Father."
    "Son," Lionel replied.
    "He's not your son," Chloe almost growled.
    Lex put his hands on Chloe's shoulders. "Why are you here?"
    "I have a right to see my grandson," Lionel answered simply.
    "Why show up now?" Chloe asked. "He's seven. Is he that the age that he's old enough to be brain-washed properly now?"
    
    *But chose to stay
    What a beautiful Day*
    Lex squeezed Chloe's shoulders. "Don't worry, Chloe. As far as Alex is concerned, he has no grandfather besides Gabe," Lex told her before turning to Lionel. "You won't have a chance to treat my son the way you treated me, Father."
    "You're not going back into self-pity are you, Alexander?" Lionel asked in exasperation. "Yes, we all know you had a horrible childhood. I traumatized you."
    "No, he's not. Yes, he did. And yes, you did," Chloe said, stepping closer to Lex. "And it's only because of friends like the Kents that he's the man he is today. No thanks to you."
    Lionel smirked. "The Kents are soft."
    "Lex?" Chloe asked, her eyes questioning him.
    Lex half-smirked, half-smiled. "Go right ahead."
    Chloe turned on Lionel, her eyes like fire. "You are a heartless bastard who will stay the hell away from me, my husband, and my son or this whole town will hunt you down until you wish you never came here," she said, slamming the door in his face.
    Lex grinned at his wife. "Couldn't have said it better myself," he said, kissing Chloe softly.
    Chloe returned his grin. "I know."
    *Day Eighteen Thousand Two hundred and Fifty Three
    Well honey that's fifty years, yeah here's to you and me*
    Lex had his arm wrapped tightly around Chloe's waist when he felt a gentle tugging on his pants.
    "Grampa?" a small voice asked.
    Lex turned to see a small girl with curly red hair who was almost in tears. "What's wrong, Lilly?" Lex asked, scooping the girl into his arms.
    Lilly's bottom lip quivered. "Daddy won't let me have ice-cream," she pouted.
    Chloe smiled, running her fingers through Lilly's hair. "Why don't we go have a talk with him?" she asked.
    Lilly smiled, sniffing. "Okay, Gamma."
    Lex set the small girl down, and he and Chloe took one of her hands. They walked into the kitchen of the mansion. "Hey," Lex said over the din of all the people talking. "Where's Alex?"
    Alex appeared out from behind his wife. "What's wrong, Dad?"
    Lex scooped Lilly up, sitting her on a stool. "Lilly says you won't give her ice-cream."
    Alex smiled. "No, I told her we had to wait until after we had the cake. Happy anniversary, Mom and Dad," Alex said with a grin.
    "Happy Anniversary," the rest of the family replied.
    Chloe squeezed Lex's hand as she looked into the faces of her children, and grandchildren.
    *What a beautiful day, what a beautiful day*
    Chloe sighed softly in the comfort of Lex's arms. After all the years they had been together she never got tired of these evenings. Sitting in front of the roaring fire, leaning back against Lex with his arms around her. There were so many memories.
    "Are you okay?" Lex's voice wafted over the silence.
    Chloe tilted her head back, looking into her husband's bright eyes. "I'm perfect."
    "I know," Lex answered softly, kissing her gently.
    "What don't you know?" Chloe asked, smirking.
    "That even now, I can't live a day without your smile," Lex answered, gazing back into Chloe's eyes.
    Chloe grinned. "You're such a sweet talker," she answered, her eyes sparkling.
    "You know you love me," Lex teased.
    Chloe nodded. "I love you, Lex."
    "I love you, Chloe," Lex answered, pressing his lips to hers.
    *Day one
    I thank god I said hello on 5th avenue*


End file.
